


Homecoming

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael meets the Lewis family for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Raphael Santiago/Simon Lewis, Simon brings Raphael to meet his mom and sister."

If Simon's palms could sweat, he's certain they would be producing bucketfuls right about now. He looks back over his shoulder and gives Raphael a nervous grin.

How can he seem so positively calm, cool, and collected when Simon's nearing the point of passing out?

The doorbell ring echoes through the apartment. To Simon's keen hearing it sounds like jarring, high-pitched microphone feedback. Soft footsteps march across the hardwood floor, each one growing closer and closer while Simon feels sick to his stomach.

The door opens and Simon half-cringes. "Hi, Mom."

"Simon! Oh, my God! Look at you! You look. Wow. My baby!"

She gives him a hug, holding on tight like she's never going to let go.

"Where have you been? Why don't you keep in touch? Would it kill you to make a phone call?"

The barrage of questions come fast and furious. Even with vampiric speed Simon can't dodge them quickly enough. He starts to open his mouth when she loosens her hold and pushes him slightly to the right.

"Who's this?"

Her eyes are wide and curious. Simon sees the confusion on her face. And a small hint of admiration.

Raphael is, after all, stunning to look at. Handsome features aside, he possesses an unearthly presence that immediately sucks a person into his alluring web.

"Hello, Mrs. Lewis," he says in his smooth voice. "My name is Raphael. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

He reaches for her hand and she shakes it.

"Please call me Elaine. Are...are you a friend of Simon's?"

"Yes, Mom," Simon says a little too quickly and he literally separates their hands. "Can we go inside and talk?"

The living room seems small and cramped compared to Simon's surroundings at Hotel Dumort. As he looks around at family photos displayed on the walls and the tallit designed memento box on the mantle, a pang of loss overcomes him. 

This is no longer Simon's life. 

He remembers the last time he saw his mother; when Clary stopped him from feeding on her and possibly killing her.

It's taken a while for Simon to feel like he could visit home. He is grateful to Raphael for many things. Particularly his guidance on how to control the blood lust around mundanes. 

"Is Rebecca here?"

"She's on her way back from dinner with friends. Her social calendar is quite full when she's at home on summer break. Should be here any time. So what's going on with you? Why haven't you come to see us before now? We're worried about you, Simon."

"I'm fine. Really, Mom. I'm okay. I've been busy with summer classes and-"

"Don't lie to me, Simon. Rebecca has been to the university and talked to a couple of your professors. We know you've dropped out."

"I haven't dropped out. I'm just on a break."

"Then why are you lying to me?"

Panic settles in and Simon wonders what the hell he was thinking in coming here. The pull to see his family was so great but he didn't think about the consequences or how they would react to him.

"If I may," Raphael interjects.

Simon freezes when Raphael grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers.

"Elaine, Simon's been worried how you-"

"Traffic sucks so bad."

Rebecca walks into the room. Her face brightens when she sees Simon. She gives him a questioning glance when she looks down at Simon and Raphael's joined hands.

"Simon!"

Simon stands up and she steps over, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Where the hell have you been? We've missed you!"

"I've been...around."

"Where? Where are you staying?"

Rebecca has always been the overprotective big sister type; nosy and mothering and in his business. Their relationship is close and it kills Simon to keep things from her. 

"I'm staying..." He hesitates.

"He's staying with me. We live together. Hi, I'm Raphael."

Raphael stands to shake Rebecca's hand.

"I'm Simon's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!?" Rebecca and her mother shout at the same time.

"Since when-" Rebecca starts.

"Simon-"

"Look," Simon begins, giving Raphael a death glare. "Um, I didn't want to spring it on you so suddenly but, yes, Raphael is my boyfriend. I just...thought...you should know."

Rebecca immediately pulls Simon into a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

For a brief moment Simon gets a whiff of the blood beneath Rebecca's skin. To anyone it would have been imperceptible, but Raphael quickly swoops in and wrestles Simon out of Rebecca's grasp.

"We are so happy," Raphael says and then whispers in Simon's ear, "No, querido." 

"You know, Rabbi Segal's daughter is a lesbian."

The room is stunned into silence until Simon pipes in, "Uh, thanks, Mom, for that status update on the rabbi's daughter's sexuality."

"No, I just mean-"

Rebecca steers her mother by the elbow into the direction of the kitchen. "Let's get drinks for everyone."

She turns in the doorway and shakes her head at Simon as if to say, _What the hell is wrong with our mother?_

"Do you want to sit down?" Raphael asks.

Simon reaches for his hand and squeezes tight. "Thanks. Thanks for being here. I know it's not easy for you."

"Hey." Raphael cradles Simon's face in his hands. "I made peace with the loss of my humanity years ago. It's _not_ easy. But I'm here for you to help in any way I can."

"We can't keep coming here. It's too dangerous for them to know about who we are."

"We can maintain contact with them for a while. It's not unbelievable to think your face will still be this beautiful for years to come."

"Hmph," Simon scoffs. "Beautiful."

"You are." Raphael leans in and places a soft kiss to Simon's lips.

"Ahem," Rebecca clears her throat. "So, Mom's getting drinks. And I'm getting information. Right?"

Simon smiles as Rebecca launches into her game of Mama Bear and Twenty Thousand Questions. 

_Where did you two meet? Is Raphael a student? Does he have a job? Where do you live? ..._

It's good to know some things never change.


End file.
